Soraka/Development
|narrative= Michael 'mChao' Yichao Katie Chironis |artwork = (Alex Flores, Alvin Lee, Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go, Pan Chengwei) (Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart, Jennifer Wuestling, Choe HeonHwa) * Steve Zheng |visual = * Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh * Minoh Kim * Charles 'Yideth' Liu * Jesse Li * Yekaterina Bourykina * Katherine 'Suqling' Su Yekaterina Bourykina |lead = Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak |voice = Lisa Lindsley }} Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Soraka, the Starchild We're thrilled to announce that the stars have aligned and Soraka will soon be receiving a massive visual upgrade. Her classic look and skins will feature all-new models with revamped animations, visual effects and VO along with stunning splash art to introduce you to her new look. Champion Update: Soraka, the Starchild Two years after brushing up her visuals, we’re taking a second look at the goatiest of champions, Soraka! This time the Champion Update team’s focusing on her gameplay, so while her bananas stay the same, we’re updating and tweaking a few of her abilities. Here’s the rundown! Champion Update: Soraka I= ;Salvation Soraka gains significant when she moves towards heavily wounded allies. |-|Q= ;Starcall Soraka calls down a meteor at a target location, damaging all enemies caught by the explosion and dealing extra damage and a to enemies directly under the impact. |-|W= ;Astral Infusion Passive: Soraka herself whenever she hits an enemy champion with Starcall. Active: Soraka to a nearby ally. |-|E= ;Equinox Soraka briefly conjures a celestial zone at a target location. Enemies standing above the zone are until they leave, while if they’re standing above Equinox when it collapses, they’re briefly . |-|R= ;Wish Soraka summons a global for all allied champions. Heavily wounded allies gain extra health. ;Laning Soraka’s a support who works best in the immediate proximity of her . Here she can keep her lane partner healthy with before turning to to damage the enemy bot lane champions and restore some of her own health. has serious potential to win trades, too – casting it beneath an enemy AD caster ( and , for example) greatly reduces their damage output, while using it beneath the enemy support cuts off their ability to use their array of abilities and summoner spells. can be a lifesaver when the enemy jungler comes in to gank, too. Whenever Soraka casts the portal along the jungler’s attack route, she effectively forces them to choose between a longer gank path and the ability’s silence/snare gauntlet. Additionally, if her marksman’s already close to death but closer to the relative safety of their tower, then the speed boost from helps Soraka motor away from her enemies. Of course, if all else fails, Soraka can break the emergency glass and hit the big red button to buy her allies a few extra seconds of life. ;Teamfights Soraka’s teamfight presence relies on sharp decision-making and making the most of Astral Infusion’s extremely low cooldown. Though she’s generally better off sticking close to – and healing up – her team’s backline, Salvation gives her enough movement speed to fly to the frontline and heal her suffering tanks. This presents risks, though: without the extra movement speed, she returns to her team’s backline – and safety – relatively slowly, giving the enemy team plenty of opportunities to wade in and cut her down. Soraka can diminish this threat by casting Equinox on the battle’s frontline, hopefully dissuading all but the most determined assassins from bursting through to kill her. Finally, Wish has enough raw power to turn around seemingly lost fights. Timing is critical: using it early on tops off health and keeps the momentum of a fight in your team’s hands, but saving it until the last moment grants significantly more health and can fully dispirit a confident enemy team. Champion Insights: Soraka By Vesh Champion Insight: Soraka Healers. Healers healers healers. We’ve talked a bunch previously about healing being an (ironically) unhealthy mechanic in League. If hurting your enemies is fun – and it totally is – then presumably seeing them get unhurt is... unfun? Our more recent champion kits revolve around temporarily blocking damage and shields rather than straight up undoing pain. But what about Soraka, League’s principal healer? Topping up health is an integral part of her kit, so we set about exploring numerous kit and mechanical ideas to see where we could take her. Ultimately, we concluded that a heal-centric kit could work just fine in League – we just need to implement it correctly and add in elements of risk to what has traditionally been a very safe, non-interactive action. So how did we do that with Soraka? First off, we hit her primary heal’s range. Now she needs to get into the thick of a fight to heal her allies, meaning enemies can easily switch targets and start attacking her instead. Secondly, we changed Astral Infusion so it now costs mana and health. While this is pretty cool thematically, it also means that Soraka isn’t just a health battery. She has to be careful with her casts - heal too much and she becomes an easy kill for the enemy team. We balanced this out with Starcall, which is no longer a “spam Q and deal a bunch of damage and MR shred” ability. Instead, it takes skill to land, and she’ll deal decent damage while restoring her own health, making her key combat loop genuinely interactive. Soraka now has to heal at the appropriate time with Astral Infusion before successfully landing Starcall to return some of her lost health. That’s it for Soraka, who’s taking on a more active role during all stages of the game, and who’ll have to think carefully about the timing and target of her heals. Check out the Viktor Update article for more news from the Champion Update team! If that doesn’t scratch your itch, then hang tight – we have some pretty... big... news coming. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Reaper Soraka| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| The Day Before Snowdown Snowdown 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| |-|Gallery= Soraka concept.jpg|Soraka VU Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Soraka VU concept 02.jpg|Soraka VU Concept 2 Soraka Reaper concept.jpg|Reaper Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Soraka Program concept.jpg|Program Soraka Concept (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Soraka StarGuardian Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka and Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Soraka Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Soraka StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Soraka Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Category:Champion development Category:Soraka